Legends
by Da DDQ
Summary: Okay, the first few chapters will NOT be romantic at all, but its getting better, and its about all new digidestined and all the old ones and lots of twists and turns, and please R&R AAAAAND, there is some minor cussing here and there, and yes, its Takari
1. Digimon Legends: Part one Can Anybody Sa...

  
Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I don't own digimon   
so please don't sue!  
(AN: but I do own all the new characters I add, so hands off my digidestined!!!!!!!!)  
Riflak stumbled into his computer room and grabbed at the voice control pad as the room began to shake furiously, his furniture began to fall down, the ceiling caving in, as he frantically gave a command to the computer, "Retrive files 32,33,34,35,36,37,38,39,40,41,42, 43and then retrieve file ariknalj, NOW! Once retrieved, transport them to port 352" Then he held out a strange looking device and commanded, "Port 352, OPEN!" The room was engulfed in silver as he disappeared.  
  
  
TK sat idly in his desk, looking at his homework and twirling his pencil. Why do I have to know quadratic equations? He wondered to himself in self-pity. He looked over at Kari and saw her scribbling furiously on her paper, sometimes using her calculator. He shook his head in disbelief, how does she do that stuff? I'm going to ask her for help after school. He decided. He looked up at the clock, only five more minutes left of this torture, then its off to the digiworld. He lowered his head and returned his attention to his homework. He realized that hardly any pencils were scratching anymore. He looked up at the clock, thinking that it must be time to go, and narrowed his eyes. It was still the same time, five minutes till the bell rang, he looked around the classroom, everyone was frozen in place. He jumped out of his desk and cried, " Kari! Davis! What's going on?" Kari and Davis looked up, " What do you mean TK?" TK waved his arm towards the class, " Nothing! That's the point! It's like, time has frozen!" "huh?" Davis asked stupidly as Kari stood up. "Get up Davis, something is obviously happening, we have to find out what!" Kari cried. Davis nodded as he stood up, "Right!" Kari walked over to TK, "TK, do you see that?" She asked. TK looked around, " What? See what?" Davis stood beside her, "Yeah Kari, what?" She pointed at the door, " That little expanding silver thing." Davis walked over to the door and pointed at it, " This?" Kari rolled her eyes, "No, the other expanding silver thing by the door." TK walked over to it," What do you think it is?" Kari narrowed her eyes and backed away from the door, "You guys! get BACK!" she screamed. " Huh?" The two boys cried in unison as they turned towards her. "THE SILVER THING!" she cried frantically, "IT'S GETTING A LOT BIGGER!" The two boys turned around and only saw silver."AAH!" They screamed as they were engulfed by the silver. Kari shot to the back of the room and stared at the oncoming silver. She grabbed TK's, Davis's, and her own digivice and pressed herself against the wall as the silver crept closer and closer. Her mind searched frantically for some escape. The silver thing was almost on top of her. With her last moments of freedom from silver, she cried out three words, "Tai! Help us!" And with that, the silver engulfed her.  
  
Matt, Tai, Joe, Izzy, Sora, Mimi, Cody, Yolei and Ken were waiting in the computer room for TK, Kari, and Davis. Yolei stomped her foot impatiently, " Where are they?" Tai looked up from his seat beside Sora, " I don't know, but it's not like Kari to be this late." Izzy nodded his agreement and turned his head to the computer, " Um, I think, there is something wrong here, whats this silver stuff all over the screen?" The silver shot out and engulfed Matt, Izzy, and Mimi, the three people closest to the screen and the others jumped back, but too late, as the silver engulfed them as well.  
  
The eight children waiting at the bus stop looked around uncomfortably. Suddenly, there were eight bursts of light and eight devices appeared in front of them. "Whoa, what is it?" a little boy asked as he reached for it. A slightly older girl grabbed it away from him,"Don't touch it!" He stuck his tongue out at her and grabbed the one nearest him. The others all grabbed a device, and suddenly a silver light streamed from them and engulfed them all.  
  
  
TK groaned and lifted his head. He was lying face down on a field. He looked around, and, to his astonishment, saw the other digidestined, their digimon, and his digimon, but he also saw nine other children he had never seen before, and eight equally unfamiliar digimon. "Whats going on?" He asked.  
tbc


	2. Digimon Legends: Part Two, The Introduct...

roses are red  
violets are blue  
I don't own digimon  
so please don't sue  
(AN: I still own all characters I make, so ask permission if you ever plan on   
using them.)  
  
The other children slowly stirred, and their digimon swarmed around the   
digidestined, and the nine new children slowly stirred as the new digimon   
bounced over to them. Kari sat up and held little Salamon in her lap, " Whats   
going on? Who are you guys?" The other digidestined muttered similar   
questions and a blonde haired girl kneeled on her knees and picked up the   
little digimon bouncing beside her, " I'd ask you guys the same question.   
Who are you little fella?" The little digimon (AN: this digimon is shaped   
like a little triangular diamond, and is pale green in color, with the broad   
part on top and dark green crystals for ears on top of the head, with emerald   
green eyes in between the ears and is a boy)in her arms responded by saying,   
"I'm Gemon (AN: Pronounced Gem- Mon) A precious rock digimon, I'm an   
in-training level, but beware, I'm tougher then your average rock. And you   
are Alanna! My partner!" The girls mouth dropped open, "How'd you know my   
name?" Gemon responded by grinning broadly," DUH! You are my partner, of   
course I'd know ya name!" (AN: Alanna is a little taller then Kari, with mid   
back length straight blonde hair, pale skin, green-blue eyes, and she wears   
an orange ribbon around her neck with a sun-symbol hanging from it, with an   
orange tank top with a darker orange long sleeved shirt over it, and dark   
blue jeans with blue sneakers that have orange tie-dyed laces. Her hair is   
held back by an orange ribbon at the base of her neck. She has a green and   
orange backpack also. In case you guessed, her fav. color is orange) TK waved   
his hand at the rest of the strangers,"And who are you all?" A boy slightly   
taller then TK stood up and a mushroom shaped digimon (It looks like a purple   
mushroom with yellow spots all over it) jumped on his shoulder,"I'm Allen,   
Alanna's twin brother." (AN:Allen has green-blue eyes, pale skin, straight   
blonde hair that falls in a bowl cut right above his ears, and he wears a   
brown t-shirt underneath a black leather jacket, over faded pale blue jeans,   
and white sneakers with faded blue laces.) The digimon on his shoulder   
happily cried," And I'm Paramon!(AN: pronounced Pear-Uh-Mon, a boy) a fungus   
type digimon, I'm also in my intraining form. I may look like an appetizer,   
but don't underestimate me. remember, you are what you eat, and I cause   
indigestion! Allen is my partner, and he is sooooooo cool!" Matt grinned at   
Gabumon at that statement and muttered,"Remind you of anyone Gabumon?"   
Gabumon grinned knowingly back at him, "Nope, no one at all." A litte girl   
who was a little shorter then Cody tried to stand up and fell right back down   
and stared tearfully at a little digimon who waited quietly beside her. The   
little dog-head shaped digimon looked over at the others,"Hi, I'm Faunamon,   
an in-training digimon. (AN: pronounced, Fawn-Uh-Mon, and it looks like a   
flat faced dog head, with folded ears and a little furry tail sticking out   
the back of it, a girl) And this here is Randy, my perfect partner!" (AN:   
Randy is shorter then cody by about an inch, with big hazel eyes and   
reddish-brown hair which was kept back in a loose braid which fell a little   
below her back, tied off with a purple bow, a few strands of her hair is   
always in her eyes, and she wears a purple t-shirt with a red star in the   
middle of it, with a red stripe bordering the edges of both sleeves, and the   
bottom of the shirt, with a purple baseball cap on her head that has a red   
brim and a red star on it, with a pair of purple shorts on, and red tennis   
shoes with purple laces and purple socks) TK smiled at Patamon, "She looks   
like a scared little kid from a few years ago, doesn't she Patamon?" Patamon   
nodded agreement and sat on TK's head again. A boy taller then Matt picked up   
a snake-like digimon and stood up,"I'm Jason, and I'm guessing this is my   
partner." (AN: I know you are getting sick and tired of this, and believe me   
,so am I, but you need to get good pictures in your head, Jason is black and   
has dark brown skin, deep brown eyes, a buzz cut of dark brown hair, with a   
red jacket over a black muscle shirt, with a small diamond stud in his left   
ear,and black jeans rolled up to his ankles, and brown boots with white   
socks) The snake-like digimon nodded agreement,"That'ssss right! I'm   
Sssssslythmon, a reptile digimon, I'm an in-training digimon assssss well,   
and let me tell you ssssssomething, my bark isssssn't worsssssse than my   
bite!" (AN: a boy,Pronounced Sly-th-mon, and it looks like a silver snake   
with big blue eyes) Yolei shivered in disgust, " I HATE snakes!" Jason   
raised an eyebrow at her and set Slythmon on his shoulder. A fluff-ball   
jumped onto the lap of a girl who was patiently sitting cross-legged decided   
to pipe up in a squeeky voice,"I'm Cloufmon,(AN:Pronounced Clow-Ph-on, and   
she ((its a girl)) looks like a piece of cotton with stormy grey eyes and a   
mouth) And this here is Irene, my partner!" Irene is Japanese, about the same   
height as Sora, with cropped dark brown hair that fell a little below her   
chin in layers, and light brown eyes, she wore an olive green long sleeved   
dress, which fell to her knees, and the sleeves flared out at her wrists in   
ruffles, and her knee length skirt billowed around her as it was summer   
material, and she wore matching olive green bracelets and a silver chain   
necklace with a green rain drop the size of a tear hanging from it, and   
silver shoes. She smiled slightly and nodded at them as she wrapped her arms   
around Cloufmon protectively. Mimi whispered to Sora "I have GOT to find out   
where she goes shopping." A girl two inches shorter then Cody stood up   
holding a digimon that looked like a red tadpole with whiskers and smiled   
broadly, "I'm Karen! And this little fella here is Tadpamon,(AN: Pronounced,   
Tad-Puh-Monm, and yes, he's a guy) an in-training digimon!" Karen was the   
shortest in the group and had green eyes and curly strawberry blonde hair   
that fell an inch under her shoulders that was held back with a blue   
headband, cheeks covered with freckles, and she wore a blue t-shirt with a   
silver moon printed on it, and green shorts, with green socks and silver   
shoes. A green spring with a red top with blue eyes piped up,"I'm Rismamon   
(AN: its a girl and its Riz-Muh-Mon) And this here standing behind me is   
Natalie." Natalie had dark dark blue hair that was pulled into two pigtails   
whose tips touched her shoulders, and she was about an inch taller than Cody,   
and she had sky blue eyes, a few scattered freckles, a yellow t-shirt with   
green shorts, and green sneakers. She waved her hand and uttered softly,   
"Hi." A boy with dark blue hair that was as out of control as Tai's and sky   
blue eyes stood up,"I'm Luke, Natalie's brother, and this little gal here is   
Athamon, my partner." Luke was a little shorter then Tai, and had perfectly   
clear skin, he wore a green t-shirt and jeans with green shoes and blue   
laces, with a watch on his right hand, and Athamon(AN: pronounced Ah-tha-mon)   
had tufts of green hair sprouting sprouting out between two spiky ears and   
looked like a jellyfish, her head is a blob and there are tentacles   
underneath her head and she floated, she is a pale pink and has yellow eyes.   
"And, I am Riflak, and I am the one that called you all here, because, well,   
because my brother is determined to destroy the digital world." Natalie held   
Luke's hand,"Destroy?" Alanna grinned excitedly,"Digital world?" Jason raised   
an eyebrow,"Brother?" Karen squeezed Tadpamon,"So?What's that got to do with   
us?" Irene cocked her head curiously and quietly murmered,"How did we get   
here?" Randy's face scrunched up and she started bawling," I WANNA GO   
HOME!!!!!" Allen and Faunamon tried to calm her down. The digidestined looked   
at Riflak curiously and Tai piped up," I think you have some explaining to   
do." Riflak sighed and nodded.   
"It all started about twenty years into the future......"  
tbc


	3. Digimon Legends: Part Three, The Continu...

Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I don't own digimon  
So Please don't sue!  
(AN: I still own my characters!!!!!)  
  
Riflak sighed and stared at the children gathered before him. "Yes, it all takes place twenty years from now. I was in the digiworld with my brother and our two digimon............  
  
Riflak's Tale  
Riflak looked across the endless desert and sighed heavily as he ran after Alirasnak, his brother and tripped over a bowling ball like digimon, Demidevimon. He looked over at his brother's digimon partner, "I'm sorry Demidevimon. I didn't see you!"   
Demidevimon smiled and said," Ah, thats okay! Al, do you have any idea where we are?" Alirasnak looked back over his shoulder and shook his head and waited for the other three to catch up with him.  
Riflak picked up a small yellow blob and questioned," Are you okay? Myomon?"   
Myomon (AN: Myomon is pretty much a yellow Koromon and has black tufts of hair between the ears and has fangs) nodded and smiled and responded,"'course Riflak, I just wish I could get back up to my rookie form."  
Riflak smiled and ran after his brother," Well, Demidevimon is in his rookie form, he can help us get out of trouble, if we get into any. Hey, Al! Why are we here?"  
Alirasnak sighed and glared at his little brother,"Because I got the message from Glyros saying we had to be here, now shut up and get moving. Riflak stood there for a moment, hurt, then shook his head and ran after Al, thinking, he doesn't have to be so mean to me, I just wanted to know. Alirasnak picked Demidevimon up and stiffly marched onward.  
  
Three Hours Later  
  
Alirasnak wrinkled his nose in disgust and yelled at his brother," YOU CALL YOURSELF A DIGIDESTINED?!? ALL YOU ARE DESTINED TO BE IN THE DIGIWORLD IS A DISGRACE TO ME! NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!" and with that he pushed his younger brother, who was crying inconsolably out of his way. "MYOMON! GET OVER HERE, MY 'LITTLE BROTHER' IS NOT SUITED TO BE YOUR PARTNER, SO GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"  
Riflak looked at his partner with tear-filled eyes,"Myomon?" Myomon looked at Riflak in disgust," It's all your fault that Glyros was killed, how can you stand to live with yourself? I'm going to go with Alirasnak. And NEVER set foot in front of us again, you scum." And with that, Myomon, Demidevimon, Igramon(Glyros's digimon), and Alirasnak, the people Riflak thought would always be there for him, left him alone and defenseless in the dangers of the digital world.  
  
Riflak at Present  
"It turns out, I had opened a gate in the digiworld by accident, and when it tried to swallow me up, Glyros pushed me out of the way, and was sucked into the horrendous opening," Riflak remembered and closed his eyes at the memory," I found out later that once it stabelized, it was a gate that could go to any moment of time in the past, and Alirasnak knew that too, but Alirasnak had been affected by a crystal he found, and kept ever since he first came to the digital world. He sent our three digimon partners into the past to destroy the digidestined, which in turn, would give him complete control over the digital world. You know these three digimon as Devimon, Myotismon/Venomyotismon, and Piedmon. I am here, because in the future, we need help, my brother is destroying the real world so that only the digital world remains, trying to force everyone to become data, I need all of you here because, in the beginning there were eight of you, and the data I sent to classify your crests worked successfully, but then there were three more of you, and the guardian had to use its magic, but then the long lost showed up, the one whom my brother and I share a crest with, and now we need your help. There are eight new digidestined, and in order to save all worlds, the past, future, and present, they need crests, but only the ones who originally held the crests can bestow them upon the next digidestined, by willingly giving them their crest. If you all agree, I have set up a machine, which allows the group to look through each of the new digidestined's memories to find out which crest is suitable for them."  
Alanna's mouth fell open and Allen put a hand on her shoulder. Natalie and Luke gripped each other. Jason kneeled down on the floor. Karen chewed on her nail. Randy clutched Faunamon and tears filled her eyes.Kari, TK, Sora, Tai, Matt, Joe, Izzy, Mimi, and Yolei, Cody, Davis, and Ken all looked at eachother and nodded. Irene looked into Cloufmon's eyes and then gently closed her eyes, and when they opened, they were filled with a resolve that shocked the others as she murmered softly,"I'm game if the others are."   
Alanna picked up Gemon and grinned a crazy smile,"Let's do it!"   
Allen shook his head and looked at Paramon conspirationally,"That's that insane sister of mine. Well, we can't let her get into trouble can we Paramon? We're in!" Jason stood back up and dusted off his pants and placed Slythmon on his shoulder,"We can't let you guys have all the fun."  
Natalie looked at Luke and he nodded so she grinned weakly at the others and put an arm around her brothers waist affectrionately,"It would be impolite not to do what the rest of the herd requires. We're in all the way!"  
Karen tore her finger from her mouth and blushed as she looked at Tadpamon,"What do you think Tadpamon?"  
Tadpamon grinned and jumped into her arms,"I say lets go kick some Alirasnak butt!"  
Karen laughed slightly at his exuberance and turned to the others," You heard him, we're in."  
Everyone turned to Randy and she gently set down Faunamon as she wiped away the tears filling her eyes. She bit her lip and sighed,"I'm probably going to regret this, but, what choice do we have? I'm in."  
Riflak smiled and waved his arm towards a building standing next to them,"Great, now that everyone has agreed, if you will all please step this way, I will show you, the machine."  
  
tbc


	4. Digimon Legends: Part Four, The Passing ...

roses are red  
violets are blue  
I don't own digimon  
so please don't sue!  
(AN: I do own my characters, so ask if you want to use them)  
  
Sora walked beside Tai, Matt, and Mimi as they entered the building behind TK, Izzy, Kari and Yolei. Sora wrapped a hand around Tai's and whispered into his ear,"You scared?"   
Tai grinned back at her, but she could see the worry in his eyes,"You kidding? this should be a blast! We get to find out the deep dark secrets of these kids. And don't worry sorry, I'll take care of you and Kari."   
Kari whirled around and glared at him,"Tai, you know perfectly well I can take care of myself!"   
Salamon glared from Kari's arms threateningly,"And besides, she has ME!"   
Tai threw his arms up,"I give up!"   
Sora smiled sadly and looked around the room they had just entered in, the only word she could think of was,"wow."  
Alanna, Allen, Jason, Randy, Irene, Karen, Natalie, and Luke looked around the highly mechanical room. It was wall to wall computers, and Yolei and Izzy looked like they were in heaven. Alanna turned to Riflak,"So, what now?"  
Gemon piped up from her arms,"Yeah, and what do you want us digimon to do?"  
Riflak made a grande sweeping gesture to the middle of the room, where there were eight tables, and twelve chairs in the middle,"New digidestined on the tables, old digidestined to the chairs. And you digimon are going to be on the lookout, in case some dangerous digimon working for my brother show up, if your partners are in trouble, you should still be able to digivolve."  
The digimon nodded,"okay."  
The new digidestined and digimon were a little wary, but the old digidestined went to the middle of the room and sat down. Randy clutched Faunamon tightly,"Faunamon, you are so little, if anyone tried to attack us, you would get hurt." Faunamon smiled and suddenly started glowing  
FAUNAMON DIGIVOLVE TO..........MAMMAMON!  
(authors note:((pronounced Mam-muh-mon)) Mammamon looks like a huge wolf, about 1/4 the size of garurumon, except she is mainly red and has pink stripes, where garurumon has blue stripes, and she has five tails that end in little pink flames)  
Mammamon smiled at Randy,"Thats how!"  
Randy's mouth fell open,"WOW! OH MY GOSH!!! Fau-I Mean- MAMMAMON! THAT IS SOOOO COOL!"  
Alanna turned to Gemon,"So you can do that to? What do you turn into?"  
Gemon smiled and replied,"I dunno, its a mystery!"  
Irene set Cloufmon on the floor,"Now, I expect you to be able to take care of yourself, alright?"  
Cloufmon smiled,"'Course, why would you expect less then the best?"  
Natalie patted Rismamon's head softly and knelt down next to him,"Stay safe, okay?"  
Rismamon smiled joyfully,"Okay, now, go find your crest!"  
Natalie looked at Luke, Irene, Alanna, Allen, Karen, Jason, and Allen, who were sitting on the tables, waiting for her to go to hers. She stood up and walked over to the remaining table and hopped up onto it. "You guys read for this," She questioned warily as she lay down.  
Karen grinned at her from across the circle as she lay down on her table,"Ready as we'll ever be!"  
Raflik walked over to a computer,"This might be a little jarring at first, but you'll know what to do when the time comes, you always seem to be able to. Good luck digidestined!" and with that, he pressed a button, and all of the digidestined felt as if they had been caught in a riptide.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Where are we? Tai's thought ran through everyones minds.  
I don't know.......Kari's thought resounded.  
I think we are all in the same mind, so technically, now we go to look at someones memories. I think if we concentrate, we can form a mental picture of ourselves. Try it. Izzy's thoughts ran like water through their minds.  
Okay, I'll try it. Alanna thought. Suddenly, an eruption of colors formed in their thoughts, and there was Alanna.  
"Cool," she grinned as she looked around.  
Soon, all of the digidestined were in there forms. "Now what," questioned Karen.   
"I don't know," Davis responded.  
As those words echoed in the vastness, suddenly , the room around them shimmered like glitter thrown in the air, and suddenly, they were in a bright, green park.  
Jason's mouth fell open, "I know this place! this is where......." He let his words fade off.  
Kari pointed towards four figures in the distance,"Hey! look at them!"  
As if by magic, they suddenly zoomed in on the figures, it was a little boy, with big innocent brown eyes, deep brown skin, and a mop of brown hair on his head. A woman, presumably his mother, with large, sad, brown eyes, light brown skin, and long brown hair. She held in her arms a little baby, who they could only see some light brown arms or feet kicking out of a pale pink blanket. And there was a tall man, with brown eyes so dark they are almost black, and skin so dark it was like looking at the night sky. He had a buzz cut, and was wearing a navy uniform, his dog tags shining in the sunlight. He wrapped his arms around the woman and planted a kiss on her lips, whispering,"I'll be back in two months, honey, I promise." Then he knelt down and kissed the little bundle in her arms,"Now be a good baby, for Mommy." The woman started to cry bowed her head her left hand covering her face. The little boy standing next to her ran to the man,"Daddy! Why do you have to leave?"   
The man scooped the little boy into his arms,"Because the country needs me son. I promise I won't be gone long," He saw the crestfallen face of his son and tried to make it up to him,"Here, I tell you what, why don't you keep my dog tags for me? Just to keep them safe until I get back."   
The little boy's eyes lit up in joy,"Really?" The man nodded and took off his dogtags, handing them to the boy. "OH WOW! Thanks Daddy! I'll see you when you come back,"  
The man nodded and smiled sadly,"'Bye." And with that he saluted him, and walked onto the bus. The bus then closed it's doors and left.  
The little boy ran after the bus, "Bye Daddy! Remember, you promised! Come back soon!"  
The image faded in a wash of white light, it now showed a small apartment, littered with bottles and toys. The woman was looking through the mail as a little girl crawled across the floor, and the little boy, (AN: it's Jason, for you slow people) was playing with a ball, the dogtags dangling around his neck. He was practicing his dribble when his mother gave a strangled cry. He looked up and saw her staring at a letter, her eyes filling with tears, shaking her head. "No,"She kept whispering,"Dear God, please, no."   
He walked over to her,"What's wrong Momma?"   
His mother looked down at him and then gathered him in her arms, crying into his shoulder,"Your Daddy, he-he-he won't be coming home. Th-the-there was an ac-accident, and he was shot. He died, Jason, he isn't coming home."  
Little Jason stared at her in shock,"But, but that can't be right, Daddy promised, he's coming home!"  
His mother gave a tremendous shake and shook her head,"No, he isn't, but I promise you Jason, I promise you everything will be all right!"  
  
The older Jason looked at the scene sadly,"It wasn't. In our family, if you promised something, you were bound to keep it. I always told the truth, **I** always kept my promises, **_I_** didn't go and die, **_I_** didn't abandon my children at an orphanage."  
Mimi looked at him sadly,"Jason, I'm really sorry."  
He whirled around at her in anger,"You have no right to say that, Mimi. You have no idea what it was like. I had to learn that everyone isn't sincere, that people break their promises, and that people lie. I have always tried to teach Janene that it is good to be sincere, by being her example! But, now, I've gone and disappeared, like Momma and Daddy, now she has no one! I'm the biggest liar of them all!"  
Yolei put an arm around Jason's shoulders,"Jason, no you aren't, you are more sincere then anyone I have ever met!"  
Mimi smiled and put her arm around him as well, "Same here."  
Mimi's and Yolie's eyes locked, and they both nodded. Mimi stood in front of Jason,"Jason, you deserve the Crest of Sincerity, and I, Mimi, the Digidestined of Sincerity, bestow it upon you."  
Yolei stood beside me,"And I, Yolei, the other Digidestined of Sincerity, give you the full rights of the Crest of Sincerity."  
Mimi and Yolei began to talk as one,"You, Jason, are the newest Digidestined of Sincerity."  
The room filled with a green light, and the crest of sincerity formed before Jason, with one difference, it looked like a dog tag, and it was on a green dog tag chain. Jason put out a shaking hand, and grabbed the crest, and slid it over his head. He slowly grinned at the others,"Cool."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Riflak jumped in surprise as the room filled with green light. He looked around, "Already?" And yes, there, on Jason's table, which was now green, was an imprint of the crest of sincerity. "Doing good, now, only seven more, you guys can do it!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The image of the apartment shimmered out like green glitter, and then it was replaced by a parking lot in front of an apartment building.  
"That's our old apartment building!" Karen, Allen, and Alana called out together.  
Kari gripped TK's hand,"well, let's see your past, and find you guys some crests!"  
  
tbc 


	5. Digimon Legends: Part Five. The Truth Es...

Hey, I just have a question, do you guys want me to keep writing this? If so, REVIEW!!!!! Or else I won't continue it.  
  
roses are red,  
violets are blue,  
I don't own digimon,  
so please don't sue.  
  
Riflak looked at the digimon staring anxiously at their partners, and turned back to the computer to hide his grin. Stupid digimon, he thought, they believe anything you tell them. _Riflak....._his brother called him,_ Riflak, are you there?_ Yes? Riflak asked, what do you want? _Riflak, how many of the digidestined have found their crests?_ Just Jason, was the response, he was the crest of sincerity. _Good, now we can use the crest of lies. good work, Riflak, have you made sure the digimon can't digivolve?_ Nnnnnnnnn, the thought sounded through his head, unable to come through as one part of him not taken over by his brother tried to force his mind to work, Yes, they have been contained. He thought as this small part of him won._ Good work, soon, I will be there. For the time being, I am sending you the crest of lies, use it on the digidestined, destroy their partnership! Or else._And with that, his brothers thoughts left him. Riflak felt his body move as the one part that was still used by him urged helplessly for the digimon to notice that a green that was so dark it was almost black crest that was emblazoned with an upside down crest of sincerity appeared on a screen. "Enact." He whispered silently to the computer as the crest glowed with black energy.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alanna strode to the apartment building. Allen held back for a moment, then shook his head and walked slowly behind her. Karen grinned and ran towards Allana. The digidestined group moved forward after the three. TK held back and looked up at the sky. Kari stopped and looked back at him as the others proceeded forward.  
"Whats wrong TK?" She asked quietly as she walked over beside him.  
He shook his head and looked into her loving brown eyes,"I don't know, Kari. Something just doesn't seem right...."   
She smiled and kissed his cheek affectionately,"I'm sure its nothing! C'mon, the others....." She was broken off when Davis came storming up to them and punched TK in the mouth,"TK! HOW DARE YOU KISS KARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHE IS MY GIRL! I SHOULD KILL YOU!"  
TK held his mouth in shock, then his fists clenched in anger,"Davis, I'm warning you....."   
Davis pulled back his arm,"Yeah, well take your warning and shove it up your ass!" And with that, he let his arm loose and punched TK hard in the stomach.  
Matt turned around and saw Davis beating up his brother, "HEY! Leave him alone you jerk!" He ran over to his brother to help him.  
Tai ran over to Kari, whose mouth was snapped shut. "You okay Kari?" He asked as Matt, Davis, and TK were fighting with their legs, fists, and teeth.   
She nodded angrily,"I just wished they would stop that!"   
Tai nodded agreement and walked over to them,"Hey, Guys, you should stop, we are here for a reason, and that reason is for me to make out with Sora." He joked.  
Sora's mouth fell open and she slapped him, and he was in so much shock, he stumbled into the brawl.  
Now it was TK, Tai, Matt, and Davis brawling. Joe and Izzy grabbed Tai away from the battle, and Jason and Luke grabbed Matt. It was just TK and Davis.  
Davis drew back and threw a punch for all he was worth, and hit TK square in the temple, causing TK to crumple to the floor unconcious. "Stay away from Kari!" He spat at the unconcious TK. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around, and was met with a fast moving fist that hit his nose like a freight train.  
"I'll decide who I stay around Davis! And I. Don't. Like. You. That. Way. I LOVE TK!" She screamed at Davis as his blood streamed from his nose. She whirled around from her angrily, and shook her fist a little as she knelt down next to TK, "TK, wake up, TK!"   
Davis stood there for a minute, when Randy tugged on his sleeve and handed him a tissue, "Here, you need this!"  
TK's eyes slowly opened to Kari's sweet face hovering over him as he asked weakly, "Kari?"  
Kari smiled and sighed, thankful that TK was alright, "Yup, its me TK, and I have something to tell you."  
TK tried to sit up, "What is it?"   
Kari took in a deep breath, "This." And with that, she wrapped her arms around his head and kissed him deeply as her eyes closed and he stared at her in shock, and then returned the kiss.  
Randy blushed and looked away as Davis stared at the two in shock, and Tai was apologizing to Sora, and Mimi and Joe were looking over Matt. Izzy smiled a little and looked over at Yolei who mouthed at him,"Knew it!" Cody's mouth fell open as Jason quickly covered his eyes,"You are to young to be seeing this!"  
Irene and Luke smiled at them and then looked at eachother, and their eyes caught, but Natalie giggled and they broke their gaze, both blushing furiously as Natalie ran over to Karen, Allen, and Alanna.   
"TK AND KARI SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES _LOVE_!THEN COMES _MARRIAGE_! THEN COMES _BABY_ IN THE BABY CARRIAGE!" Natalie and Karen shrieked at TK and Kari, who seperated and both turned as red as a radish.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
V-Mon gasped and wiped a paw across Davis mouth, which had blood flowing across it, "RIFLAK! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO DAVIS?!?!"  
Salamon muttered under her breath to Patamon, who was sitting beside her,"you mean besides the fact that he is an idiotic jerk?"   
V-Mon glared at her and then at Riflak, "Well?"  
Riflak sighed and looked at V-Mon,"I didn't want you to worry but whatever happens to them in their minds, happens to them here."  
Suddenly, Salamon glowed and  
SALAMON DIGIVOLVE TO...............GATOMON!  
"Finally,"Gatomon muttered as she stretched her new skin.  
There were also three new explosions of light, and  
GEMON DIGIVOLVE TO.......DIAMON!  
TADPAMON DIGIVOLE TO...........FROGMAMON!  
SLYTHON DIGIVOLVE TO...........MERCURAGUMON!  
(AN: Diamon((Pronounced Die-mon, like Diamond without the d at the end)) looks like Gotsumon, except he is diamond instead of rock, and if you look at it, it looks like its an outline of rainbows, and Frogmamon((Frog-Muh-Mon)) looks like a frog with a cats head, and a tail, and Mercuragumon((Pronouced, Mer-cure-agumon)) looks like Agumon, except he is silver and is kind of watery looking)  
"Cool!" Diamon cried as he looked himself, Frogmamon, and Mercuragumon over.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alanna sighed and leaned against a nearby tree as she watched the others. I wonder how Gem-I mean Diamon is? SHe thought, and then she realized what she thought, Diamon? who the hell is Diamon? Her attention was caught by two kids playing in the parking lot, "Hey Guys! It's starting!"  
It was a very short girl, with blonde hair bobbed off at her chin, wearing a baseball cap and orange shorts with a yellow tank top, and a slightly taller boy, with blue jeans on, and a red  
t-shirt. "C'mon Allen! Climb this tree with me!" The girl cried as she grinned happily.   
Little Allen shook his head,"Allie! 'Member what happened last time you climbed dat tree?"   
Allie looked at the scabs on her knees,"But I had fun doing it!" She cried as she leapt at the tree.  
Little Allen smiled and shook his head as he looked around. There was a very, very little girl, who was barely a toddler. She was looking around and she had chin length deep red curls, and she wore a tye-died yellow sundress. Little Allen walked over to her, "HI! Are you okay?"  
The little girl shook her head and her eyes filled with tears as she cried," MAMA!"  
Allie jumped down from the tree and walked over to her brother and the little girl,"Did you lose your mama?"   
The little girl nodded and sniffled as Little Allen gently took her hand,"It's alright, we'll find her for you. What's your name?"  
The little girl looked up at him hopefully and whisped,"Kawen." (AN: Its Karen, but she couldn't say it then)  
Allie knelt down next to her and smiled,"Well, Karen, I'm going to go find your mommy. Stay here with Allen. He'll take care of you, he just loves everyone and everything!"  
Little Allen opened his mouth to protest, but when he saw Karen's eyes looking up at his hopefully, his mouth shut.  
Allie ran off to ask every woman if they were missing a child, and Karen stood next to Little Allen and sniffled. Little Allen frowned and knelt down next to her, using the hem of his shirt to wipe off her tears,"Its okay! Allie is going to go find your mommy! She's real good at finding stuff! Even if she is a little to un-scared."  
Karen sniffed and looked at him expectantly,"Do you really think she'll find Mama?"  
Little Allen smiled as he saw his sister dragging a hysterical woman across the parking lot,"I know she will!"  
Karen threw her arms around him and squeezed him as she sobbed, and then,"KAREN! OH MY GOODNESS! I HAVE BEEN SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" Her mother cried as she scooped her up into her arms," WHAT IF YOU HAD GOTTEN HURT?!?!?! OR WORSE!?!?!?!" She looked at Little Allen and Allie, "Thank you for taking care of her. What are your names?"  
"I'm Alanna, but I like to be called Allie, and this is Allen! The worrywart!" Allie cried as she threw an arm around LIttle Allen's shoulders.  
"Thanks Allie and Allen! Thank you so much!" And with that, Karen and her mother left.  
The scene faded away and Karen frowned slightly,"I don't remember that."  
Alanna smiled,"I do! It was the first time being 'un-scared' came in handy! I wasn't afraid to go ask ladies if they were missing a kid."  
Allen scowled,"I was such a dork back then."  
Sora smiled sweetly at him,"I think it was very gallant of you Allen. I like that in a mab, unlike Tai here!" She joked as she jabbed Tai in the ribs.  
Allen blushed and looked down, as the scene changed again. Now it showed the three children again, except they were a little older.....  
They were plahing in the parking lot again, and Karen's ball fell into the street, so she went to go get it. Alanna and Allen waited for her on the side of the street as Karen ran after the ball. When she was in the middle of the street, a truck came roaring towards them, and Karen froze in fear. The digidestined heard her thoughts as she stared at the oncoming truck,_ oh no, please, help me! somebody, I know you will!_  
"KAREN!" Allen cried as the truck got closer, and started blaring its horn.  
"KAREN!" Alanna cried as she tore off the sidewalk and ran as fast as she could towards the scared-stiff child and when the truck slammed on its brakes to late, she jumped and tackled the child to the other side of the street. The truck driver roared the engine to life again and tore away. Allen ran towards his sister and Karen, whom his sister still held in her arms.  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!?!?!" He yelled at Karen, "YOU COULD OF BEEN HURT! WHY DIDN'T YOU MOVE?!?!?!"  
His sister released Karen and stood up shakily as she stared at her brother, "leave her alone, we were the ones that told her to get the ball, and she was scared..."  
She was broken off as Allen slapped her,"AND YOU! YOU RAN AND PUT YOURSELF IN DANGER! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT IT WOULD DO TO US IF YOU _AND_ KAREN DIED?!?!? I LOVE YOU BOTH SO MUCH! BUT YET YOU BOTH DECIDED TO RISK YOUR LIVES! WELL, IF LOVING SOMEONE MEANS TO LOSE THEM, I'M _NEVER EVER **EVER**_ GOING TO LOVE SOMEONE AGAIN!"  
The scene faded off with the three children staring at eachother.  
Karen held herself and shook,"I remember _that_!"  
TK looked at Kari, who smiled and kissed him for reassurance and nodded. TK moved towards Karen,"Karen? I know how you felt, I know that sounds hard to believe, but I do. And I want to give you something."  
Karen looked up at him,"What?"  
TK took a deep breath and grinned shakily at her as he declared,"As TK, the only digidestined of Hope until now, I bestow upon you the power of Hope, which has been alive in you for a long time. I give you the crest of Hope, that is, if you want it." He held out his hand, and Karen looked at it doubtfully, and then she laid her hand upon his. A yellow light erupted from their hands, and the crest of hope appeared on a yellow string.  
Tai was dragging Davis behind him as he stood before Alanna,"Alanna, or should I say Allie? You showed extreme courage and leadership skills even when you were younger, and you DESERVE, the crest of Courage, and leadership of a new group of digidestined, do you accept this responsibility?" And he held out his hand.  
Davis looked glumly at her,"Yeah, you showed guts, not as much as me, but you showed guts, do you want the crest of Courage, and leadership of this new group of misfits?" And he held his hand out as well.  
Alanna grinned that crazy grin of hers and grasped both of their hands with both of hers,"Ya guys, I was born ready to accept!"  
Tai grinned and said,"The crest and leadership is yours."  
Davis nodded and said,"Yeah, what he said."  
Their joined hands started to glow orange and an orange beam erupted from their hands and hit the sun on Alanna's necklace, changing it into the crest of Courage. Alanna's hands left the boys and went to her neck. "Cool." She muttered as she took off the necklace and studied it.  
Sora and Yolei, who had been whispering with eachother, nodded at eachother and walked over to Allen, who was staring at Alanna's and Karen's crests. "Allen, even though you promised never to love again,do you think you can accept the crest of Love? You really deserve it, cause even if you don't want to, you love almost everything!"They said together smiling.  
Allen frowned and sighed,"I guess."  
Sora frowned and said,"If you don't want it..."  
Allen's eyes widened and he cried,"OF COURSE I WANT IT!"  
Yolei and Sora giggled as they said,"Then its yours Digidestined of Love!"  
A red light erupted through the room and then concentrated in front of Allen as a regular tag and crest like the digidestined appeared in front of him, and he wore it. "Thanks!"  
The scene changed and the digidestined looked around. Four of the digidestined now had crests, and six digidestined had bestowed upon them their crests. What happened next.  
Kari looked up at TK, who looked sad and whispered to him,"You okay TK?"  
TK smiled and looked down at her,"'Course I am, I have you, don't I? Nothing can ever go wrong agan!" He knelt down and kissed her tenderly on her lips.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A dark figure watching the screen smirked evilly as he whispered,"Thats what you think."  
  
TBC  
  



End file.
